


Cat and Mouse

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, M/M, Violence, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CIA Agent Dean Winchester has been trying to catch Russian secret agent Castiel Novak for a very long time. Based on a tumblr gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gifset on tumblr, which can be found [here](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu/post/84383882522/destiel-au-castiel-is-a-secret-agent-of-russian).
> 
> This is unbeta'd so there are almost certainly errors. Please bear with me.

They’d been playing this game for a very long time now.

They both knew it was only a matter of time before one of them got the upper hand, before things all came to an explosive climax. Of course, both Castiel and Dean had expected that they would be the one to completely outwit the other. But one of them had to be wrong.

It was something of a challenge between them now. Agent Dean Winchester of the CIA, who had been assigned to a case revolving around Russian espionage on US soil almost seven years ago. Even now, he can’t believe that this had taken up seven years of his life. His marriage fell to pieces long ago, Lisa stating that Dean was in love with his job more than he ever was with her.

There was a ring of truth in that and even Dean couldn’t ignore it. The truth was, there was an aspect of his job he was in love with. Lisa just hadn’t guessed that it was with the very man Dean was trying to catch.

It was a clichéd game of cat and mouse and for years Dean had been trying to get close enough to catch Castiel Novak, the handsome son of a bitch that had been a constant thorn in his side.

There was taunting. Even Dean’s colleagues had frequently pointed out that Castiel had been making it personal, phone calls to the CIA and refusing to speak to anyone except Dean. Even when he was out on cases, when Castiel should have had no idea where he was, there were calls and letters. Even the occasional postcard, but no matter how much effort Dean went to, Castiel remained elusive.

Until now.

It had started with a surprise raid almost four years ago. Some information had been leaked to Dean’s department with a location for Castiel. It had, of course, resulting in a gunfight. Castiel’s men staying to defend against the CIA while their leader had made his escape.

He’d stayed long enough to take out Dean’s partner, locking eyes with the very man himself and offering him a nod and smirk of respect, before disappearing.

Mourning the loss of his partner and best friend, Dean had made his way back to the office to fill in his paperwork. He hadn’t expected the phone call that followed, but when he heard the slight thickness of Castiel’s accent, he’d known who it was immediately.

“I’ll catch you, I promise you that,” he snarled into the receiver.

Silence. Then-

“You can try, handsome. I confess, if there were someone I wouldn’t mind catching me, it would be you.”

When the line went dead, Dean vowed he would one day stare into the eyes of the man who killed his partner and make him pay for it. He threw himself into his work, searching lead after lead. His work became his life, and he often spent up to eighteen hours a day at his desk, stating he only needed his four hours, and caffeine did the rest.

The phone calls continued, sometimes lasting for up to two minutes while Castiel teased him, often even giving him small clues to his location. He was always long gone before Dean got there, but there was usually a message left for him.

But then the anonymous tip came, and seven years of searching finally came to halt. Dean arrived on the scene and started yanking the hair of each captured man, pulling their head up looking into their eyes. He recognized the piercing blue of Castiel’s eyes immediately, staring out from the bruised and bloody face and his mouth pulled up in a smirk.

“This one, I get to interrogate _personally_.”

When he entered the interrogation room, Castiel was already secured to a chair, his hands handcuffed behind his back. He looked Dean up and down and eventually met his gaze.

“Well, well… let the fun begin,” he said softly.

Dean pulled off his tie, his jaw clenched as he rolled up his sleeves. The first punch did nothing, but by the fifth, he felt infinitely better. He had him. After all this time, he’d come out on top, and the son of a bitch would pay for what he’d done.

“Therapeutic, no?” Castiel spat a mouthful of blood to the side, turning back to look at Dean, unblinking. “One might suspect this has become personal for you, Agent Winchester. Or perhaps I might call you Dean? I mean, I feel like we already know each other. We’re practically best friends.”

Dean stared at the remorseless man in front of him and nodded almost thoughtfully, before another vicious punch knocked Castiel’s chair backwards.

Castiel didn’t make a sound as he hit the floor, except to exhale sharply as the breath was knocked out of him. He waited patiently, silently, until Dean hauled him back up.

“When you’re quite finished working out your anger, there are things we need to discuss. I don’t think you’ll be allowed much more time in here with me. Especially without cameras.” Castiel murmured, gesturing to the camera in the corner, with no red light.

“We have nothing to discuss. You killed my partner, spied on my country, and you’ve been playing these _mind games_ with me for too long. You lost, Cas. It’s all over.”

Castiel’s lips switched and Dean realised that in his anger he’d called him Cas, the way the other man always introduced himself in his phone calls. He felt sick, imagining this man, the man that he’d been obsessing over for the last seven years, was human enough to receive a nickname.

“Dean,” Castiel’s expression relaxed and Dean blinked, recognizing the change in the man now he wasn’t smirking or teasing. He just looked like a regular man and Dean struggled to reconcile the two together. “They were never mind games. I did nothing that you didn’t want me to. Those calls I made, we both needed them. You were on a one-man crusade to bring me down. I have been your sole purpose for the last… seven years. There is a bond there. Disturbed, twisted, unfounded, but it is there nonetheless. And now I’m here, sitting right in front of you. For possibly the first and only time.  And you want to spend it like this?”

A glint returned to Castiel’s eye, and Dean wondered how the man could possibly know what he was thinking, could possibly have guessed his feelings. The obsession that had bordered on love, a crazy, unhealthy passion.

“What, you think I’m gonna kiss you, Cas? That I’d ever want to touch someone as hideous, as _evil_ as you?” Dean scoffed, standing directly in front of him.

Castiel inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Touché. And yet I find myself wanting to touch you. A disgusting American, the man who has had me running around the country in a way I have never had to before. I suppose there is no accounting for taste.” There were loud banging sounds and yelling coming from the hall, but he ignored them. The interrogation rooms were all full now, one of Castiel’s men was probably making a ruckus.

Dean ignored him. “You slipped up. You were sloppy, you got caught. I won, Cas.”

A smirk graced the other man’s lips, and he shook his head. “No, Dean. You cannot call this a victory when you’re only facing me right now because I wished it so.”

A pause. The agent turned around to look at Castiel with a hint of wariness in his gaze. “Explain.” he ordered coldly.

The sound of a click echoed around the room, and Dean only recognized it for what it was when Castiel was suddenly standing up in front of him. He didn’t have time to react, before he was pinned to the wall with a knife pressed to his throat. Everything started to become clear in his head, because there was only one way that Castiel could have gotten in here with a handcuff key and knife.

“The information we needed is in your computers. What better way to access the CIA headquarters than to be arrested? And it was a way for me to kill two birds with one stone. You and I finally got a chance to meet face-to-face, Dean Winchester. I wished to talk to you in person, to understand what drives you, what you feel. The anonymous tip that helped you find me came from one of my men.”

Castiel’s grip was vice-like, and Dean knew from his files that Castiel could kill him before he even blinked if he wanted to, so he stayed perfectly still.

“Yeah? What did you determine?” He rasped, unable to tear his eyes away from Castiel. He stiffened as an intruding hand slid into the waistband of his pants, finding the gun concealed there.  The knife was slid away, and Dean now found himself facing down the barrel of a gun.

“I determined you are a very interesting man, Dean. Please, no heroics. My admiration for you will not stop me from putting a bullet between your eyes if you try anything stupid. Plus, if you live, you might get another chance to work towards catching me. Now move, please. Take my seat, I intend to handcuff you. And you will not have a key as I did.” Castiel smirked, gesturing for Dean to take the seat.

Dean did as he was instructed, his body bristling with fury. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid as to fall for this. Once the cuffs secured him in place and Castiel was standing in front of him, he eventually found his tongue.

“Admiration? Dude, I would hate to see you try and impress someone if this is you admiring me.”

Castiel laughed at that, throwing his head back and exposing his long neck as he kept the gun pointing at Dean. “Are you not impressed, Agent Winchester? Perhaps I should have sent flowers?” He suggested, amused. “Perhaps I will next time.”

“I tell you what, turn yourself into me now, take off my handcuffs and tell me everything about your operation, and I might give you a kiss before you’re nothing but a nameless corpse.” Dean spat, his eyes filled with hatred.

Before Castiel could reply, the sound of three sharp raps on the door interrupted him. “Ah, I’m afraid that is my cue to leave, Agent Winchester. Perhaps we will see each other again some day.”

Dean locked eyes with him again, a tick in his jaw. “Count on it.” He said darkly.

Inclining his head respectfully, Castiel opened the door and took something from the man outside. “I’m going to put a bag over your head and leave you in here. I’m sure you will be found within the hour. Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean struggled, but it was futile, and everything went dark as the bag was placed over his head. He stayed still as the sound of the door closing was muffled by the bag on his head. Despite his fury, his anger, he couldn’t help but feel like the goodbye had been anticlimactic. That there should have been something else; that something was missing.

His eyes clenched tightly shut as the bag was suddenly ripped from his head, light flooding into his senses once again. He gasped as lips found his and kissed back, unable to help himself. It was hungry, desperate, filled with hate and anger. But it also signalled a promise. That this was all they would ever get, that in another lifetime it might be different, but here and now they would never have anything more.

“I’m still gonna kill you,” he said wearily when the kiss ended, looking up into the bright blue eyes that he knew he would never be able to get out of his head again.

Castiel chuckled darkly, and pressed a brief kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I would be disappointed if you did not try.”

The bag was replaced over his head, and a hand brushed down his cheek, before the door clicked shut again. Dean knew this time it was final, that Castiel would be long gone before he got out of these handcuffs.

His lips burned from the lingering memory of the kiss. Another lifetime… but in this one, the only love they would find would be when one of them mourned putting a bullet in the other.

Dean vowed that he would be the one to walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
